


On the Edge (Let You Down)

by MusicHeart08



Series: Web Warriors [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Soul Stone Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: (Part of my Web Warriors Au)Aaron had been loyal to Kingpin for many years, as a mercenary, there was a never a job that he refused.But this most recent job will cost him everything.





	On the Edge (Let You Down)

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a little side-project with my Web Warriors Au because most likely it will not be in the actual story.
> 
> Also, I had no one in particular for Red Skull so it’s just gonna be a spirit in a dark cloak. But make it who you want, Stan Lee if you want.
> 
> Please don't hate me.

The cold air of Vormir caused Miles to tug his jacket closer around his body. His suit did little to keep him warm.

Aaron stood beside him with a protective arm around his nephew's shoulder. Kingpin and Tombstone stood behind the pair, preventing them from going anywhere except up the mountain.

“Bring me back that stone,” Kingpin warned in a low voice, “ _Or else_ ,”

Miles could tell that the last part of his sentence was aimed at his Uncle because the man's grip tightened on his shoulder.

As the two traveled up the mountain, the snow crunched beneath their feet, the air became less cold and the wind slowed to a cool breeze. The dark skies became brighter as they began to reach the top.

Just as their journey came to an end, a low voice called out to the pair.

_**“Welcome, Aaron Davis, Miles Morales.”** _

From the mist of the mountain, a tall shadow figure floated across the ground towards its visitors.

Aaron dropped his arm from around Miles as he stepped in front of the boy.

“You know us?”

_**“It is my duty and my curse,”**_ The creature said in a monotone voice,  ** _“To guide all those that come in search for the prize this place hides.”_**

“Where is the stone?” Aaron demanded.

The shadow creature seemed unphased by his demand but also sorrowful.

**_“The stone is here, but it comes at a terrible price,”  
_ **

“Well, I never quit,”

Miles shifted his gaze between his Uncle and the creature.

The creature remained silent for a moment before leading the pair further up the mountain.

At the end of the trail, there was no stone or anything in that matter. Instead, there was a cliff, one that led to a ravine far below the travelers, sprinkles of snow showered upon the ground.

**_“What you seek lies in front of you,”_**  The creature said as Aaron slowly stepped towards the edge,  ** _“As does what you fear,”_**

Aaron glanced down the edge of the cliff towards the ravine, Miles wasn’t too far behind him.

“Tell me what I need to do,” the grown man demanded

_**“To ensure that its holder understand it’s power, the stone demands a sacrifice,”  
** _

“What exactly?”

Miles peeked over the edge of the cliff towards the ground that was thousands of miles away.

**_“If you wish to walk off this mountain with the stone, you must sacrifice that which you love,”  
_ **

A wave of silence washed over the mountain as the shock of the words filled the air.

The silence was suddenly broken as Miles began to chuckle.

At first, it was a small giggle until it broke into a series of chuckles.

“All those years, I have waited for this moment for years,” The boy said, joy in his voice, “When everything Kingpin had worked for would crumble around him. The day he would finally pay for everything he had put us through,”

Miles smiled up at his uncle but the man remained faced away from him, his shoulders slumped and his cape was flying around because of the cold wind.

The boys' eyebrows scrunched together in confusion,  _Why wasn’t Uncle Aaron laughing with him?_

“He’s never going to get that stone,” Miles continued, his smile not once dropping, “He loves no one. There’s nothing Kingpin can do, ”

**_“That is why he is not here to make the sacrifice,”_**  the cloaked stranger said in a monotone voice.

Miles turned towards the creature, his smile suddenly dropped as the world seemed to crash around him.

The boy then turned towards his Uncle, who had turned around to face him, and his sorrow filled face confirmed what Miles had feared.

“No,” Miles pleaded as his Uncle took a step closer to him, “Please Uncle Aaron,”

The man's silence held his dreaded answer.

Whatever hold that Kingpin had on Aaron, Miles wasn’t strong enough to break it.

In a swift movement, Miles spun around and raised his arm to shoot a web that would carry him far away. But before he could press on the button, a gauntlet hand grabbed tightly onto his wrist and squeezed hard enough that the web shooter shattered into pieces.

Miles felt his heart drop as he watched the broken pieces of Peter’s old Web Shooter fall on the ground. Slowly, the boy turned to face his uncle.

Except he was met with the dark purple mask of the Prowler. The slit white eyes were narrowed.

“Uncle Aaron, please,” he pleaded one last time.

But to no avail.

His Uncle was gone, Prowler had taken his place.

With a warbled robotic voice, he said:

_“I’m sorry, Miles,”_

Before the boy could reply, Prowler began to march towards the cliff, dragging his nephew along with him.

“No!” Miles cried out, using his free hand to try and pry the larger hand off of him.

The sneakers he had on over his suit were dragged along the surface of the stone ground, not doing anything to prevent Miles from being dragged closer to the end. Milles even tried to conjure his electric shock but his panic state of mind prevented even the smallest shock to form.

“Please Uncle Aaron!”

From beneath his mask, Aarons’ jaw tightened. Half of his mind was yelling at him to stop, while another, much louder and stronger part, drove him forward to carry out the task.

In one quick motion, Prowler lifted Miles off the ground and tossed him off the end of the cliff.

At the moment when Prowlers claws were released from Miles jacket, time seemed to have stopped.

Miles’ body plunged downwards, the cold wind rushed past him as he continued to fall. Tears filled his eyes and flew off his face as he continued to fall.

_“NO!”  
_

In a final desperate attempt, Miles reached his hand out towards his Uncle, a silent final plea to be spared from his cruel fate.

As the cold air continued to rush past Miles body, the acceptance of his fate slowly began to fill his mind. There was nothing for him to grab onto, no web to swing away on, and no one to save him.

Faces flashed in front of Miles eyes.

_His Parents, Uncle Aaron, Peter, Gwen, Noir, Peni, Ham._  Everyone he ever loved and cared for appeared in his mind.

And then they disappeared as darkness overtook Miles.

On the top of the mountain, Prowler stared down at the bottom of the abyss before slowly reaching up to pull off his mask. Aaron’s eyes continued to stare down as a single tear trailed down his face.

Miles lied sprawled on the ground among the small flakes of fallen snow. His arms and legs were in awkward positions and a small pool of blood formed under his head. Even from the distance, Aaron could see that his nephews' eyes were closed. And would never open again.

A Soul for a Soul.

**Author's Note:**

> All those in favor of a second chapter where Peter and everyone else finds out what Prowler had done?


End file.
